


Caught With His Pants Down

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [26]
Category: P.S. I Love You (2007)
Genre: F/M, Language, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You spend the night at William’s, but you want more.
Relationships: William Gallagher/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 13





	Caught With His Pants Down

It’s the middle of the night. You wake slowly, stretching and sighing. You turn your head, burying your nose in your shoulder and inhaling the smell of William’s shirt. He gave it to you to sleep in. 

For a moment, you regret not inviting him to come to bed with you. Getting caught in a freak rainstorm and having him ask you to stay over because he was worried about you getting home safely was the perfect opportunity, but something had stopped you. You wanted him. There was no doubt about that. It just felt… cheap, somehow. 

You sit up, suddenly wide awake. You just heard the shower turn off, so he must still be up. You slip out of his bed, which he insisted you sleep in; he took the smaller one in the guest bedroom. 

Maybe you could just talk? 

You pad down the hallway in your bare feet, hardly making a sound on the carpet. “William?” you call softly, not wanting to scare him.

There’s no answer, so you round the corner. 

And then stop in your tracks. 

His back is to you, so he hasn’t noticed you yet. He’s entirely naked, still slightly damp from the shower, pawing through his clothes. You bite your lip, your eyes crawling over his broad shoulders and down to his backside.

“Mmm.”

You can’t stop the sound from escaping, and he turns his head to glance over his shoulder, shocked when he sees you. 

He quickly darts to the side, holding his shirt over his crotch and backing up as he shoves the door shut halfway. He’s fast, but not fast enough for you to miss the lean musculature of his torso and the dark patch of hair on his lower belly that disappears between his legs. 

You start to laugh and move to lean against the doorframe so you can peek inside. “William?” you ask carefully. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were, um… well.” 

Half of his face appears from the other side of the door and you smile at him giddily. “Sorry, lass,” he apologizes. “I thought you were asleep, so I risked the run from the bathroom.”

You squeeze your legs together as he speaks; everything he says sounds unbelievably sexy thanks to his light accent. 

“William, this is your house. You don’t have to apologize for anything,” you assure him, and then you throw caution to the wind. “Especially when your ass looks that good.”

You blush and he blushes along with you. 

“You like my arse, huh?” he teases, his voice coy and shy at the same time.

You nod. “How’d you like to sleep in your own bed tonight?” you offer. 

He blinks. “I told you the bed was yours, lass,” he reminds you.

You chuckle. “I never said it would be empty,” you reply timidly.

What if he says no? 

But he doesn’t say no. Instead, he opens the door and looks at you eagerly. “Really, lass?” 

“Really,” you whisper, not realizing that you’re twisting his shirt nervously in your hands.

He stills them with his own, then steps closer, bending his head to kiss you. His kiss is perfect. Soft. Sweet. Full of yearning. You lean into him, putting your arms around his neck, not wanting it to end. 

You gasp when he twists down, gripping you underneath your knees so he can scoop you up into his embrace. You hold onto him tightly as he starts to walk, still kissing you. You run your hands through his soft hair, your heartbeat quickening as he reaches the door. 

“William?” you murmur, shivering as he sets you gently on the bed before crawling in on top of you. 

“Shh, lass,” he soothes, kissing your forehead and stroking your hair as his long fingers start to pluck at the buttons of the shirt. “Just relax. I’ll do all the work.”


End file.
